


A Collection of Falsettos Mini-Fics

by giddyseizures



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Multi, im not gonna tag this normally bc the chapters vary a lot, most are kinda angsty (bc apparently i can only write angst) but theres some fluff in there, so just. take these short fics lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyseizures/pseuds/giddyseizures
Summary: I found a list of prompts for 300 words or less mini-fics and decided to write them. Here they are.





	1. "I can't sleep without you here"

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, the first few chapters are pre-written, but after that i'm gonna hopefully write one every few days at the most, so if anyone has a suggestion for the next prompt, message me on my writing tumblr (giddyseizures)!!

It’s stupid, really. It’s just another pointless psychiatry thing that Mendel told to all of his patients. Why is he even doing it? It wasn’t like anything is going to happen. He isn’t going to finish writing and suddenly be completely fine. But, at this point, Marvin is running out of options. He needs to move on somehow (if he even  _can_ ).

The pen in his hand tapping against the desk mindlessly as he stared down at the piece of paper in front of him, only having been able to scratch a few words onto it.

_Dear Whizzer,_

Even that took almost all of his strength. It had been months since he saw his boyfriend being put into the ground, and he  _still_ could barely even write his name. It was pathetic.

He dropped the pen that was in his hand threaded his fingers through his hair, and let out a shaky breath. “Just get this over with,” he mumbled to himself, “and then, when  _nothing changes_ , you can tell Mendel that this is a bunch of bullshit.”

_I miss you. It’s too quiet in the apartment without you here, even when Jason comes, it’s too quiet. I miss you so fucking much. I can’t even sleep without you here._

Marvin didn’t realize he had started crying until the words became blurry where the tears had hit the paper. Every sob that escaped his lips shook through his entire body 

After a few moments of his sudden sobbing, Marvin picked the pen back up and closed the letter of with:

_I’ll see you soon._

He dropped the pen onto the desk and rested his head in his hands. He tried to slowly return his breathing to normal, only to be interrupted with a fit of coughing. After an eternity, he was able to choke out “‘Healthy way to start moving on’ my  _ass_ ” accompanied by a weak laugh, while ripping the letter apart.


	2. "I'm fine" "It's fine" "I'm okay" "I'm not okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for this one i combined a few of the prompts bc i had an idea for it but it used all of them oops

“I’m fine,” Marvin said, making small, uncomfortable movements in the spot where he was sitting. “It’s fine. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Marv, you  _know_ I don’t believe that. You can’t pull that ‘I’m okay but I’m really not” bullshit. I know something’s up.“ Whizzer replied, crossing his arms. “We agreed that when we got back together we would  _actually talk_  about our feelings. You have to hold up your end of the bargain.”

Marvin stared down at his feet, refusing to make eye contact. “I’m okay. Really.” Whizzer  _was_ right, there was something wrong. But, even now, Marvin had trouble being open about it. But, this time it was for different reasons. Two years ago, he had a ‘real men can deal with their own problems’ mentality and was afraid that voicing what was wrong to anyone but a professional (let alone his  _lover_ ) would shatter his already fragile masculinity. And, that great plan led to him finally cracking and kicking the love of his life out over a  _god damn chess gam_ e. But then he finally got him back, after two  _excruciatingly long_ years of realizing what an asshole he was and trying to fix it. 

And yet, here he was. Still having trouble looking his boyfriend in the eyes and saying what was on his mind

“Alright. Fine. I’m not okay. But it’s nothing that you should worry about.” Marvin mumbled. Whizzer sighed, and moved along the couch and leaned against Marvin, resting his head on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Please, babe, just  _tell me_ ,” Whizzer said, grabbing Marvin’s hand and interlocking their fingers. “You can tell me anything.”

Marvin’s foot tapped anxiously, and he sighed. “I just… I’m afraid I’m going to mess up again. Like last time.”

Whizzer picked his head up, and put his hands on either side of Marvin’s face, making him look him in the eyes. “Marv, just the fact that you’re even worried about that proves that you’ve changed. You’re a better person now. We both are.” He leaned in and gave the man a quick kiss. “I love you.”

And then, Marvin said the few words he had been so afraid of before. “I love you, too.”


	3. "I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so proud of this one tbh

It had been fifteen minutes since Jason had left.

Marvin’s eyes shifted, and he ended up focusing on the motions his fingers tapping repeatedly on the table. 

Trina stared down at her coffee, which had gone cold by that point. She wasn’t drinking it, anyway, as her stomach was still in knots.

It had been fifteen minutes since Jason had left.

He had left in a hurry, rushing to get away from the heavy tension of the room. As the door shut behind him, a silence fell over the two adults, and wasn’t broken.

They both knew they should talk. They needed to talk. But neither could find the words. 

Marvin needed to apologize. But the problem with apologizing is that you need to actually  _mean_ it. The fucked up thing was that Marvin wasn’t sorry for what he’d done. If he was sorry, he would have ended it weeks ago. He wasn’t sorry that he did it, he was just sorry that he’d gotten caught. Sorry that he couldn’t keep sneaking around behind his wife’s back.

Trina needed to say something,  _anything_ , to her husband. She had a million questions that she needed to ask. ’ _Why did you do it? How long has this been going on? Why in our_ own home _? What if Jason saw? What makes_ him  _so much better than me that you’d throw away all these years just to go and do_ that  _behind my back?_ ’ There have been so many thoughts running through her head since last night, so surely she could think of something-

“I’m leaving… and I’m not coming back.” Marvin said, finally breaking the seemingly endless silence, but still refusing to make eye contact. “It’ll be much better. For the both of us.”

Marvin then stood up, his chair scraping against the floor, and retreated into their bedroom, leaving Trina with her cold coffee, and the shattered remains of her marriage.


	4. "I never meant to hurt you"

The hospital bed was way too small. The two men weren’t even sure they were allowed to lay in it together, but neither cared about rules at this point.

Marvin’s head was rested on Whizzer’s shoulder, their hands intertwined. Both of their eyes were closed, but neither was asleep. Marvin was too anxious to fall asleep, afraid that if he missed even a second with Whizzer, the man would suddenly disappear, fading away and leaving Marvin forever. Whizzer, on the other hand, was on the verge of sleep, but the pain that erupted in his chest with ever breath kept him from getting any rest.

The room was silent, except for the breathing of the two men, and the sounds from the hallway. But, that comfortable silence was broken by a rough cough. It made Whizzer jump, partially because he was only half-awake, but mostly because it came from  _Marvin_ rather than himself.

“Marv…” Whizzer sat up, putting his hand on the small of Marvin’s back.

“I’m fine, Whizzer. Don’t worry-” Marvin began, but was interrupted by another fit of coughing.

“But you aren’t fine. Because that cough sounded a lot like…” Whizzer’s voice cracked slightly, and he was stopped by Marvin shushing him and pulling him closer. They laid back down, Whizzer apologizing over and over with tears running freely down his face, and Marvin repeatedly telling him that he did nothing wrong. 

“This is my fault. I did this to you.” Whizzer said in between sobs, putting his hands on Marvin’s. “I never meant to hurt you. I’m so so sorry.”

“Whizzer, you mean  _so_ much to me. My life has changed in a million ways since I met you.  _Please_ don’t blame yourself.”

“But I-”

“But  _nothing_.” Marvin wiped the tears from Whizzer’s face. “Everything will be alright.”

They both knew what that meant. But neither said another word about it. Instead, they laid together for the rest of the night, trying to just focus on the time they had together.


	5. "I never meant for it to go this far"

It basically starts as soon as Marvin walks through the door. One of them makes some snarky comment, the other usually returns it, and they’re off.

It can start with the smallest things, too. Marvin leaving his jacket on the ground, Whizzer having done nothing but sit around all day, a simple disagreement about something small that neither  _actually_ care about, anything can set the two off. 

Then, the fight begins to crescendo. The neighbors can hear them almost as if they’re in the room with them. The words from their lips become daggers, hitting in  _just the right place_  where they know it will hurt the most. “I never meant for this to go  _this_ far, Marvin. I’m only still here because of your wallet and your dick.” In some way or another, Whizzer always finds a way to remind Marvin of this during their fights (whether that’s true or not is up for debate, but Whizzer would never let that be known). There are no more comments about Marvin’s fashion choices or Whizzer being too strict about things being left around the apartment. Every insult has a purpose, and that purpose is to hit as hard as they can.

The fight ends one of two ways. Either it ends with one of the men pressed against a wall, small noises escaping their lips as with the other’s mouth on their neck, the two of them feeding off the anger rather than love. Or, what happens more and more as time goes on, slammed doors, one going off to find somewhere else to spend the night, the other left alone in the apartment, which suddenly feels way too big.

They both know that if things continue how they are, it won’t end well for either of them, but for now, they’re just going to enjoy the thrill of it.


	6. "I'm never going to leave you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one i didn't like how short it was and i might make it a full fic but it depends (it'll be kinda frankenstein-ed together lmao)
> 
> also this is the last pre-written one but there'll be more soon

Whizzer looked awful. He knew, of course, that it was because of his sickness, but it could have spared him a  _little_.

As he looked at his reflection in the mirror of the hospital bathroom, Whizzer thought back to the earlier days of his and Marvin’s relationship. Their constant fights, with Marvin making a burning comment that Whizzer was nothing more than a pretty face. Now look at him. His hair is falling out, his eyes are sunken in, and his skin is a gross pale tone. If Whizzer wasn’t a pretty boy, what was he?

Slowly, he made his way back to the shitty hospital bed, trying not to think about it, but nothing worked. Everything he tried to distract himself with ended up leading him back to that thought. He shut his eyes and sighed, hoping that maybe he could get some sleep (he hadn’t been resting well since he got to the hospital, with the combination of doctors having to come into his room every so often (which included the middle of the night, unfortunately), and constant ache of his body).

Marvin came in quietly, sitting down in the chair next to the hospital bed. Whizzer turned his head, opening his eyes and smiling weakly at the sight of his lover. 

“Hey, Whizzer… How are you feeling?” Marvin spoke softly, putting his hand over Whizzer’s.

“Well, I’m still in the hospital, so not great.” Whizzer joked morbidly. Marvin sighed, and took Whizzer’s hand in his own, lightly rubbing small circles into it with his thumb. “Besides, I look like shit. I wouldn’t be surprised if you ran off with another pretty boy.” Whizzer was only half joking this time.

Marvin didn’t think it was funny. Instead, he looked Whizzer in the eyes and put his hands on either side of his face. “Whizzer. You’re much more than just a pretty boy. I’m never going to leave you.”

Whizzer smiled and leaned forward to kiss Marvin. The anxious thoughts still lingered in his head, but at least they would shut up for a little while.


	7. "I can't remember the last time I was happy"

“Just try to relax. It’ll all be alright.”

“Mendel, you’re not my psychiatrist anymore. You don’t have to keep talking to me like this.”

“I’m not. I’m just consoling a friend who’s-”

“Dying.”

“ _-in the hospital._ ”

Marvin glared over at Mendel, who was sitting in the shitty plastic chair that resided next to the hospital bed. Marvin remembers the days he used to spend sitting in that same chair, watching the love of his life fade away right before his eyes. Now, he’s in the same position his lover was, slowly and painfully wasting away.

And of course, Mendel’s stubborn optimism isn’t helping. They both knew that he was going to die, and yet Mendel refused to accept that. He kept insisting that Marvin was a ‘fighter’ and that he’ll 'pull through’ (of course, he said the same thing to Whizzer months before. He’s probably just hoping that Marvin doesn’t remember that. (He does.))

“Mendel,  _please_ don’t give me that bullshit. I’m too exhausted to deal with it.” Marvin said with a sigh, rolling his head so he was staring straight up at the ceiling.

“You just need to relax a little. You’re obviously tense. Maybe just… try to think of a time where you were happy.”

“That’s the problem, Mendel. I can’t remember the last time I was happy.” He took a deep breath (well, as deep of a breath as he could with the pain that erupted in his chest). “The last time I was happy, Whizzer was alive. And no one was in the hospital. Everything was alright.”

“Everything is  _still_ alright.”

“I’m not your  _patient_. You don’t need to do this. I’m dying, Mendel. I  _literally_ don’t have the time for this.”

“I may not be your psychiatrist anymore, but I don’t need to be a professional to tell you that. Everything will be alright.”

Marvin rolled his eyes but didn’t press further. He knew that was a lie, but he knew Mendel could never give up his old psychiatrist ways.


	8. “Shh... you’re safe now”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of this was kinda rushed but oh well

Jason sat up suddenly, a cold sweat covering his body. His hands were trembling against the bed, and his breathing was shaky. He stared blankly at the wall, the same scene of Whizzer collapsing in his father’s arms during his Bar Mitzvah and being carried away, never to be seen again replaying in his mind over and over and over and–

He looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, a panicked look on his face. Jason didn’t know he had called his father. Marvin quickly ran over and sat next to his son on the bed, wrapping his arms around him and shushing him softly.

“It’s going to be alright.” Marvin whispered to Jason, stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort his son. “Shh… you’re safe now. Don’t worry.”

“I can’t-” Jason paused, taking as deep of a breath as he could manage, “I can’t stop thinking about him. About the Bar Mitzvah. About–”

Marvin cut him off with more soft shushing, repeating “I know. It’s okay.” He grabbed Jason’s shoulders and pushed him away so he could look him in the eyes, putting his son’s face in his hands and wiping away the tears on his cheeks. Jason didn’t know he had started crying. “It’s not going to be easy on any of us, but we have to keep going. For him.” Jason nodded, pulling his dad back into another tight embrace.

Slowly, Jason drifted back to sleep, his father following soon after. In the morning, neither mentioned Jason’s panic from the night before, rather going through their usual routine of looking out for one another, knowing that either could go through a similar event at any moment.


	9. "I can't remember the last time I was this happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay and im back

Two years ago, a quiet, peaceful morning was a rare occasion in the apartment shared by the two men. There was always something in the way of that. Most mornings, Marvin was rushing to get to work on time, making a comment about how he had to be the one "bringing home the bacon" (despite being the only person putting him in that role). Other times Marvin would wake up to an empty bed, his partner later coming home, his neck marked with a few new hickeys and bite marks that Marvin didn't leave. 

There was nothing domestic between them. There was only fighting and sex. 

This time was different. 

Sunlight spilled in through the blinds. The two men laid together in bed, admiring each other and trading lazy kisses. There was no rush for either of them to move. There was no tension, no bickering, nothing but love between the two of them.

Marvin stared at his lover, their hands intertwined. Whizzer was drifting in and out of sleep, his arm draped over Marvin's chest. 

Just a little while ago, Marvin was alone. Of course, he had Jason on the weekends and the lesbians from next door, but he was still alone. His apartment felt so empty. He found himself staring at the ceiling, thinking about the mistakes he had made.

But now, Whizzer was back. And their relationship was healthy. 

"What're you thinking about?" Whizzer's sleepy voice shook Marvin from his thoughts, causing him to look into his eyes. 

Marvin gave his boyfriend a small smile. "Nothing really. I just," He paused, squeezing Whizzer's hand, "I can't remember the last time I was this happy."  
Whizzer smiled, and laid his head on Marvin's shoulder, closing his eyes once again.


	10. "this wasn't supposed to happen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some lighthearted fluff plus _the girls_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead!!!!!!! i just havent had the energy to write recently but im gonna hopefully be writing more soon? no promises tho because i said that last time lmao
> 
> also uhhh i had to consult a real life lesbean because i,,,, cannot write lesbians im too gay so thank you to kim (genuine-bean on tumblr) for helping me with this

Charlotte can do this. She’s a  _doctor_ , for crying out loud. She can handle something as simple as a little baking.

And yet, here she was, covered in flour, head in her hands and yet  _another_ charred batch of cookies dumped into the trash. 

Charlotte let out a loud sigh, looking around at the mess that was laid out on the counter in front of her. She had been spending her entire day off in the kitchen, having originally thought this would be a quick, simple gift to present to Cordelia with. “All I want is to surprise my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?” The question echoed through the empty apartment. 

There had been many times where Charlotte had come home after a stressful day at her work to the scent of melted chocolate and her cheerful lover happily presenting her with the baked good and a kiss to the cheek. All she wanted to do was to be able to return the favor to her girlfriend, but, as it seemed, that was an impossible request.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening brought Charlotte back to the present. Cordelia slipped off her shoes and coat as she walked in, confused at the state of her apartment. “Charlie?” She called out.

Charlotte held her breath, in a desperate attempt to not be found by Cordelia. It was in vain, though, as a few moments later Cordelia walked in, eyes widening at the scene before her. All Charlotte could think to say was “This, uh… This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Her head fell into her hands once again, as she forfeited to her exhaustion. “I was going to make cookies to surprise you, since you always do that for me, and I, as it turns out, can’t bake for shit.

To her surprise, though, Cordelia let out a laugh. "Charlie… I don’t do that because I want something in return, I do that because I love you.” She gave her lover a gentle smile, which Charlotte mirrored. “Now, come on. Let’s make some cookies.”


End file.
